


Mine

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [19]
Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaaand Peri being Peri, Blanket Nests, Blood, Cat Calling, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fall chill, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Writing Challenge, Harassment, Jealousy, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sexual Harassment, Sexual harassment tw, They both love you, Violence, Zim being Zim, Zim rips some people apart, aliens in love, domestic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: So alike, yet so different.One thing they have in common is their love for you.





	Mine

I try to ignore the crashing and shattering from upstairs as Gir and Pumpkin rustle through my closet. By the time I get home, the whole house will be wrecked. I’d like to believe that Zim and Peri wouldn’t let that happen, but the two are at odds today, unfortunately. 

They get like this sometimes. Most of the time I don’t mind, but i dunno. Today was just... not a day I wanted to deal with the insanity. 

“Peri! Zim!” I call up the stairs, where I know at least Zim could hear me. “I’m headin’ out!” I shrug on the coat that peridot had so lovingly added a small meep morp to the right pocket. And of course, Zim had insisted that he would add something too, and that it would be just as great or, to quote him, “No..No, better! Better than this ‘meep morp.’” 

Then he’d singed that little “Irken invader” Symbol onto the other pocket before looking at Peridot smugly. 

I sigh at the memory as I listen to the both of them clamber through a window (They’d been on the roof, fiddling with my satellite because A; we don’t get enough channels, and B; my ‘Earth tech’ is inferior’” and dart for the stairs, nearly falling down as they tripped over one another, bickering the entire time. 

“I need more supplies for my meep morps!” 

“I need more parts for Zim’s amazing creations!” 

“Now, now, you’re both pretty!” I tease, earning a glare from Peridot and a confused look from Zim. 

“Okay, so meep morp parts and techy doodads.” I grab my keys and stuff them in my pocket, wrapping a scarf around my neck as I got ready to step out the door. 

“Wait-!” Peridot’s shout nearly startles me out of my skin, but I quickly realize she only wanted to adjust the meep morp that had moved a smidge on my pocket. Guess it was close to falling off. 

“Aww,” I lean forward slightly, kissing the gem on her forehead softly. “Thanks, Per.” 

She ‘eep’s in surprise, but stands at attention nonetheless. I can’t help but smile at her as I take a step back and turn to head out the door. 

Zim’s standing there, trying to look casual, acting like he wasn’t blocking the doorway on purpose. 

“Zim-” 

“Oh, yes? I’d figured you’d forgotten all about Zim while you were all over the..other, equally as inferior being in the room.” 

I shoot him a look. Is he seriously jealous? 

“Don’t tell me you want a kiss, too. I’d figured you’d try and bite my face off if I tried it.” I’m only half-joking, of course. Zim isn’t exactly predictable. 

“No no, I don’t want one.” 

“Then why are you standing there?” 

“I’m not.” 

I sigh, cautiously leaning forward to kiss his forehead too. To my absolute and complete shock, he lets me. And he looks very pleased with himself when I pull back and get a good look at his face. 

I gently skootch him aside, grabbing the knob and opening the front door, the brisk fall air flowing into the house. 

“I’ll be back, you two. Please, PLEASE don’t burn the place down while I'm gone.” 

Zim gives me a curt nod, and Peri shoots me a couple thumbs up. 

Aaah, they’re so gonna burn the place down. 

*** 

The short drive into town isn’t that grueling, and the parallel park job I'd pulled off wasn’t even that bad. Even the lines in the stores weren’t terrible. It’s the cool air blowing down the city streets as the flames in the lanterns flicker and sway as darkness begins to fall that bothers me. It sends a chill down my spine. And it’s not even that late. There must be a storm coming. 

I hurry along, wanting to beat the rain home due to Zim’s not-so-secret fear. He loves to act like storms like the one brewing don’t bother him, but I know, deep down, that they do. No matter how much paste he bathes in. 

I’m so wrapped up in my thoughts that i don’t even register the wolf-whistle that comes from across the street. 

I don’t even turn to look at the person who’d whistled at me -- I don’t even know if it’s directed towards me in the first place. But I’m sure when it happens again, followed by a “Where are you off to, baby?” 

I walk faster, but tragically, the traffic is too busy for me to cross the road to get further away from them. 

It’s a group – at least four people. Probably some dick-ass college kids. I just wanted to get back to my goddamn car. 

I try to ignore the fact that they’re getting closer as I press the button that would allow for me to cross safely. I decide to just keep ignoring them. 

“Don’t run away-” 

“Yeah, we’re just kiddin’ around!” 

I didn’t realize they’d gotten so close. 

I yelp and jump away when one of them touches my waist, and I take off running in a random direction. Not today. Nope. I might be paranoid, but I'd rather be crazy and alive than trusting and dead. 

I hear them yelling at each other, worried I was gonna call the cops, and actually chasing after me. 

All I can think is that, jesus fuck, I'm gonna die. 

I’m so scrambled up and turned around that I don’t realize I've hit a dead end until I'm at the end of it, and I whip around just in time to see the group turning into the alleyway I'd run down. 

I mentally facepalm, looking around for a way out. There had to be something. God, why did I run down this alleyway? Stupid, stupid, stupid- 

I spot a ladder that leads up to a fire escape, and I leap upwards, trying to grab ahold of it, to no avail. 

They’re getting closer, and now they’re saying things along the lines of “If you don’t fight, you’ll be fine.” and “If you just go with it, it’ll be easier for everybody!” 

I’m on the brink of a panic attack, looking for some sort of weapon to defend myself with. There’s a big metal piece of piping on the ground. I pick it up, holding it like a bat, ready to go down swinging when- 

I hear some sort of metal sizzle, and the man closest to me had a gaping hole in his left shoulder. 

His screams become irrelevant and fall upon deaf ears when the rest of the group turn on their heel to look back at the entrance of the alleyway. 

There they stand: Zim and Peridot. 

Peridot looks angrier than I've ever seen her – fire in her eyes, fists balled at her sides. If I didn’t know her, I would have been afraid. 

Zim, on the other hand, looks completely ready to go, a delighted smile on his face. However, the brightness of his eyes brings out his bat-shit insanity and his rage. He’s dying to rip into these people. 

I barely have to open my mouth to shout for their help before they both come charging forward at top speeds, Zim jumping onto the closest man’s face, laughing maniacally as the literally tore into the man’s flesh, blood spurting onto another screaming human. The metal legs from his pack were out, impaling my stalkers as he moved from each person, literally ripping them apart. 

Peridot had cut her way through the chaos to get to me, not fazed in the slightest by Zim’s crazed laughter as he ripped the stalking group limb from limb. I meet Peridot soon after she’d gotten past the screaming people. 

“Are you alright?!” 

Her shout is panicked when I grasp her arm, shaking like a leaf. I nod, looking past her at the bloodbath that was now all over the alleyway, a triumphant Zim marching over to where Peridot and I were. 

“Tell me there are more!” 

I laugh, despite the situation not being very funny. I shake my head before promptly dropping the pipe and fainting, only to be caught by Peridot. 

What can I say? 

Too much adrenaline. 

*** 

“Shut up! Your screeching voice will wake her-” 

“You’re one to talk, you stupid clod!” 

I groan, the both of their voices immediately silencing as soon as I stir. It doesn’t take me long to realize where I am. I’m on the floor in the living room, my coat still on and everything, in a blanket nest that had been messily assembled on the floor. 

I groan as I open my eyes, the room just barely lit. Ugh, what happened? 

Oh yeah. Alleyway. 

When my eyes adjust to the darkness, I register Zim hovering over me, a pencil in his hand. He pokes me in the cheek, which I squirm away from. 

“Ah! So your inferior human system has not failed you completely.” 

I shoot a glare at him, registering Gir who was both playing with and chewing on my hair. I also take in Pumpkin, who was snuggled up beside me in a little ball. I pet her, opening my mouth to ask if they were okay, when Zim starts talking again. 

“Save your breath, human. Yes, it was Zim who saved you, but I already know how incredible I am. there is no need to praise me. But praise me.” 

I raise a brow, sitting up, pulling my hair from Gir’s mouth, much to his displeasure. 

Peridot makes an outraged noise, looking upset, but in a silly way. 

“That’s not true!” She moves to throw another log on the (very tiny) fire that was going in the fireplace, effectively killing the flame. There’s nothing but embers now. 

“I was equally as brave – if not even more so! I am clearly the one Y/n should praise! I even started the fire!” 

The three of us are in the dark, as the fire is now dead. 

I sigh, doing my best not to disturb Pumpkin as I get up, going to tend to the fire – er, embers. 

The two are bickering again behind me, and I do my best to keep my chill until I've got a decent fire kicking. 

“Well they’re MY human anyway, so I guess it doesn’t matter.” 

Did Peridot seriously just say-? 

“YOUR human?!” Zim’s outraged shout made my ears ring. “Y/n is MY human! She-” 

“Enough, you two!” 

I turn as soon as the fire kicks up again, and I immediately have their attention. 

“I’m BOTH of your...human.” I cross my arms, eyes flicking between the two of them, my glare melting away when Pumpkin whimpers in her sleep. Probably on the account of Gir trying to eat her. 

I sit between the aliens so they don’t, y’know, murder each other, and pick up Pumpkin, cradling her like a baby. 

“Gir, this isn’t A pumpkin, this is Pumpkin.” I show him her face, and he replies with a long “oooooooooooooooooooh,” before shrugging and sitting next to me, looking up at me expectantly. I sigh, handing him my phone before going to continue putting these two green knuckleheads in their place. 

I look to Peridot first, who was watching me. 

“Peri, you’re wonderful, thank you for saving me today, stop fighting with Zim.” 

I turn to Zim, who is glaring off into space. 

“Zim,” His wide eyes flick to me immediately. “You’re wonderful, thank you for saving me today, stop fighting with Peridot.” 

They’re both still unsatisfied. 

I’m too tired for this crap. 

“Okay, look...” I wrap an arm around Gir, and he leans into me, transfixed by some snapchat filter he’s playing with. “I love you both. You’re both wonderful, and brilliant, and I don’t know what life would be like without either one of you. Probably very, very boring.” I laugh a little at that. Life would be MUCH more boring. “So please stop fighting. I’m happiest when the both of you are getting along and nearly destroying the house with the things you two invent together. Like today, when you teamed up and worked together to look out for me. Just try to get along. For me.” 

They huff, looking one another in the eye. 

“I... you’re my friend.” 

That’s it. That’s all Peri says. 

“You are not as bad as you could be.” 

Aaaaaand that’s all Zim has to say. It’s better than nothing, and I know their words hold more weight than they’d like to show. 

Relieved, I settle back against the couch the three of us were propped up against. 

I lean to my right, Cupping Peridot’s face with a single hand so I can kiss her cheek. Her face lights up with a blush immediately, and she melt into my side, completely smitten in an instant. 

I turn to Zim, who doesn’t protest in the slightest when I place a hand on the cheek farthest from me, kissing his other cheek softly. He’s trying to pretend like it hasn’t flustered him, but I can see the blush on his face. He’s also pretending that he’s totally not leaning against me with his head on my shoulder. No way. 

I laugh at them, flicking on the TV and letting Peri pick something. Something on DVD, obviously. The satellite’s out. I know Zim won’t be paying attention, anyway. He’s probably lost in thought, fantasizing about world domination. 

I relax, finally, warm and comfortable between the two deadly forces that love me so dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> But...why were these two at odds in the first place? 
> 
> Let’s find out. 
> 
> *Back on the roof, before you called them down the stairs,* 
> 
> Peridot is welding and bending metal as she sits on the roof, Zim sitting across from her and fiddling with the primitive wiring of their sweet little human Y/n’s house. 
> 
> Peridot hasn’t stopped talking the entire time they’d been working to upgrade this stupid thing. Normally, Zim wouldn’t mind her chitter-chatter. It’s nice having someone almost as smart as he is around to talk to. His words, not mine. But the conclusion she reaches in her rambling rubs him the wrong way. 
> 
> “-and that’s exactly how Y/n and I are going to continue to protect the earth and help little homeworld grow!” 
> 
> Zim looks up from his work with narrowed eyes, a scoff leaving him. 
> 
> “Actually,” He says her name in Irken, “Y/n is going to be my queen when I successfully enslave the earth and all the mindless pig-humans that live on this planet.” 
> 
> Peridot looks offended as she sets down her work, her eyes narrowing as well. 
> 
> “Y/n would never want to see the Earth enslaved! She-” 
> 
> “She has little choice! All will bow before me – I! King Zim and queen Y/n! It will be an improvement on this pathetic planet.” 
> 
> Peridot makes a noise that is a mix between a laugh and outrage. 
> 
> “That’s ridiculous! If you thi-” 
> 
> “Peri! Zim!” 
> 
> And speak of the devil, there you are, calling to them from all the way downstairs. They can hear you out of the open window they often use to get out and onto the roof in the first place. 
> 
> “I’m headin’ out!” 
> 
> The two shoot each other a competitive glare before they both bolt for the window, fighting one another to get inside first. 
> 
> Ah, these two. 
> 
> Completely smitten.


End file.
